


Nowhere to Run

by korapiui



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Dark, Fucked Up, Gore, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Maybe Sexual Themes, Obsession, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Self-Harm, Stalker, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, pregame au, saihara is a gross person, so b careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korapiui/pseuds/korapiui
Summary: Kokichi is just a regular boy trying to push through high school, but there is just one particular person, stalker, if you will, making it hard for him.ORIGINAL COMIC: SCXXDLES ON INSTAGRAM





	Nowhere to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is about to head home from a long day of school. But, before he leaves, someone awaits him.

After the school bell rang, Kokichi stood up and shoved his notebook and pencil case into his bag, ready to leave. God, he was so ready to go home. But, he noticed a yellow sticky note underneath his desk, curious, he picked it up. 

What the…? Is this sticky note...covered in blood…?

_ ‘Come meet me at the alleyway behind the school.’  _ It read. This was definitely Saihara’s handwriting.

The small boy looked around the classroom, and he saw Saihara look back at him with a creepy smile on his face before walking out the door. Kokichi shuddered, jeez, what a creepy kid. 

—

“This better be good,” Kokichi sighed, meeting Saihara in the alleyway, just as promised. “I have stuff to do.”

“Oh, it’s good, I promise.” Saihara smiled wickedly before showing the shorter boy an envelope with a heart in the middle. 

Kokichi hesitated. _A love letter?_ _I-Is this a confession? Should I take it? Should I decline?_

He thinks for a few more moments.  _ He would probably get really mad if I decline.  _

He takes a deep breath before taking the envelope and opening it. Once he opens it and takes out the contents, he feels his heart drop. 

There are  _ many  _ pictures. Many pictures of  _ him.  _ Pictures of him sleeping, getting changed, going to the bathroom, eating, going to school, just so many pictures of him.  _ How? _ How did he…

He took out the letter and started reading his messy, ugly handwriting. He was so shocked he started getting dizzy. 

_ To my darling, _

_ I couldn’t tell you the number of nights I’ve watched you sleep so peacefully. I’ve gone through so much to be close to you. From the very second I saw you, I wanted to be yours, and I wanted you to be mine. Only mine. Simply said, I’m madly in love with you.  _

_ This is my confession to you, and in return, I ask you to love me as well. I know you love me too, my beloved, even if you don’t know it yet.  _

_ -Yours Truly. _

Kokichi’s head started pounding and his heart started racing. His vision was blurring, and he felt so dizzy right now. 

“I— um—” The violet-eyed boy tried to find words at the moment, but nothing came. He took a few deep breaths, trying to think. 

_ If I decline,  he will get mad. Probably kill me, even. I’m too scared to say no. What the fuck do I do? Should I run? No, he will also get mad, and he knows where I am at all times, so that’s no help. Shit… should I… accept…? I don’t know what to do… _

Tears clouded his eyes in desperate need of help. He clutched the paper tightly in his hands while blinking away the tears. He took a deep breath and regained composure. 

“I— I love you, too.” Kokichi said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the other boy. 

Saihara’s shoulder stiffened and his wickedly smile returned, face flushed. “If you really love me,” he grabbed Kokichi’s hand. “Will you come home with me?” 

The shorter boy gasped and finally made eye contact, he didn’t know what to do. Saihara’s hands were awfully sweaty too… gross…

_ Should I… go home with him…? No. That’s an illogical decision, I shouldn’t… but, I’m so scared to say no. I already know running isn’t an option, either. Someone please help me.  _

“Okay, I’ll go home with you.”

_ What’s the worst that could happen? _

_ — _

Kokichi sat on Saihara’s sofa. Saihara went into the kitchen to do something, he guesses. 

After a couple moments, Saihara returned with a bowl. 

“Hey, Ouma… I made you something. I hope you’re hungry!” Saihara smiled, showing off the bowl. 

But… the content in the bowl was… really odd. The food didn’t even look edible, it looked so dangerous to eat. 

_ Yeah, this might get me killed. I have to say no.  _

“Oh, that’s so sweet, Shuichi,” Kokichi laughed nervously, visibly sweating. “B-But, I already ate.”

The darker haired boy’s expression immediately fell into a much darker one. He was angry. 

“You barely ate anything, today. You only ate a banana for breakfast at 7:32 AM this morning. You’re lying.” The smaller boy flinched at this, Saihara only sighed.

“Whatever, it’s fine. I’ll put it back in the kitchen.” He stepped closer to Kokichi and patted his head. “Stay put, my love.”

After he put the bowl back in the kitchen, he came back with a stern look on his face. “Ouma,” he said lowly, Kokichi snapped his head up to look at the other boy. “you said you love me, right?” 

He extended his arm towards Kokichi, holding a box cutter. “Prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh grhegk this is my first time writing something like this!!! Make sure you check out the ORIGINAL comic on scxxdle's insta page! This was their idea of the story, I'm just turning it into a fic! <3


End file.
